Revenge
by SPN-Ash
Summary: Ash was brought up in the "Family Business". Her mother and father were well known Hunters, until one day during a hunt her family was murdered by what they were hunting. She has spent her life since trying to get revenge for her mother and father but to no avail, the Demon was a slippery son of a bitch. She never thought she'd find herself hunting alongside the famous Winchesters.


**Revenge is everything.**

 **Summary:  
** Ash was brought up in the "Family Business". Her mother and father were well known Hunters, until one day during a hunt her family was murdered by what they were hunting. She has spent her life since trying to get revenge for her mother and father but to no avail, the Demon was a slippery son of a bitch. She never thought she'd find herself hunting alongside the famous Winchester brothers.

 **Chapter One;  
** It was nearing Four in the morning when I finally unlocked the door to the motel room, it had been a long drive and all I could think about was crashing out on the bed and sleeping for a week, however I highly doubted my head will allow me too yet.

I threw my duffle bag on the sofa by the door and began to unpack, I'd rented a couple of nights here, should be more than enough time to gank the nest of vamps that have been causing mayhem in this town.

as I looked around the dimly lit room. "Home sweet Home." I thought to myself.

I made my way to the bathroom, maybe a roasting hot shower would be the relief I needed. I stripped out of my clothes and jumped in, the hot water running down my back felt like Heaven, I'm not sure how long I stood there just letting the water run down me, could have been hours but I needed it after such a long drive.

After that glorious shower, I decided to just hit the hay, It was now about 6am and I knew I'd need at least 3 hours sleep to be able to function tomorrow, As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold. As usual my dreams were plagued by my parents and that horrible night…

 _"It was an extremely cold night, we'd been tracking this Demon for weeks, but he kept slipping through our fingers every time we were close. We ended up following the Demonic omens to a little town in Indiana, from the research my father had done it seemed like it was the Demon we'd been hunting._

 _We rolled up to an abandoned Industrial estate,_

 _"Typical, Demons can't hide out in 5 star Hotels or somewhere nice." My dad stated, Mum just sniggered._

 _We jumped out of the car and had a look around to figure out our plan, there only seemed to be two ways in and out of the building so I took the back and they took the front, we'd agreed to meet inside before we faced the bastard._

 _For some reason I felt sick as I walked away from my parents, somethings just didn't seem right… call it a sixth sense. As I made my way around the back of the building, I saw a man walk out the back door, I hid myself in the shadows, he hasn't spotted me yet. He looked around and when he thought the coast was clear, he began to walk back into the building, as he turned his back, I pulled my knife out of my boot._

 _"Time to go back to Hell you black-eyed son of a bitch!" I shouted as I shoved the knife into his spine. He died in a flash of orange and fell to the floor. 'One down, how many more to go' I thought,_

 _I quickly made my way inside, trying not to make any more noise than I already had. It was eerily quiet inside, the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach just kept growing. 'Somethings not right here…' I thought. Then you heard it, the piercing scream that echoed through the whole building… you knew that voice._

 _"MUM!" I shouted as I ran towards the scream. As I rounded the corner you saw a sight you never wanted to see, your mother and father were tied to two chairs, battered and bloody._

 _"This one for my friend that you just killed you little bitch!" One of the Demons said as he sliced down my mothers' arm, the scream she let out was blood-curdling and it seemed to bring my father around, he opened his eyes and looked around the room until his eyes caught yours. "Run Ash! Leave us and save yourself! Get my phone and ring Bobby!" He shouted with a panicked look on his face._

 _"You know I can't do that Dad." You whispered._

 _The Demon stopped for a second and turned to you._

 _"Can't turn down an opportunity to get rid of three of you dirty hunters at once, especially such a nice little family." He laughed._

 _You saw red, you couldn't let this bastard rip your family apart, they were all you had, so if they were going down, you were going down with them. Before you got a chance to stab your knife into his heart, he flung you into one of the nearby walls, you hit your head pretty hard and you were in and out of consciousness, you could see your mother and father struggling to get to you with no avail, just before your vision went black one last time, you whispered to your mum and dad hoping they could hear you. "I love you." Then the world went black, when you woke you were alone in the warehouse, you could feel the lump growing on the back of your head._

 _You gingerly stood up, the world still spinning and glanced at where your mother and father were._

 _"NOOOOOOO!" You screamed as you ran up to their lifeless bodies, they were barely recognisable, the Demon really worked them over before he finally took their lives, but why didn't he kill me?_

 _You just sat there beside them, sobbing silently, you knew this life had it's risks but mum and dad were amazing hunters, you never thought they'd actually be gone…"_

I jolted awake, covered in sweat and tears. This nightmare plagued my sleep from that horrible night, it's been 3 years since that night and it hasn't made it any easier. I rolled to my side to have a look at the time.

"Ugh." I groaned. 8am, 2 hours sleep, great.

I decided to go and get some coffee before even attempting to look at my research. There was a little coffee shop not far from the motel, so I decided to walk rather than taking the car. I brought my laptop with me to do a little bit of research while at the coffee shop. The coffee shop was small but quiet, 'perfect.' I thought. I made myself comfortable in one of their booths. A little blond waitress walked towards me, clearly annoyed that I had interrupted her morning gossip.

"Hi. What can I get you?" She grumbled.

"Well isn't your customer service just fucking amazing. Black coffee and some bacon, thanks." I snapped. She looked a little shocked at my bluntness but nodded and turned to go get my coffee.

I opened my laptop to have a look into the recent murders in town. There was 5 bodies found and still 2 people missing, the cops in town are calling it a bear attack… how can they be so stupid…

The waitress brought your coffee and bacon and you sipped at your coffee while reading the articles. You sat there for another hour or so, just gaining as much information as you could about what's been going on.

'Going to need to go get my fed suit on and have a look at those bodies.' I thought to myself as I threw the money on the table, gathered my stuff and headed back to the motel.

On my way back to the motel I stopped at the rear of my car, she was a candy apple red '69 charger, it was my fathers, it's the only thing I have left from him. I opened the boot and lifted my fed suit out, then lifted the flap to reveal my arsenal, I lifted out what I'd need in case I came across any vamps. Machete, check. Dead mans blood, check. My little concoction to block my scent, check.

I closed the boot of the car and made my way towards my motel room, it was nearing 1pm, so I quickly changed, grabbed my fake ID and made my way towards the morgue.

The man that was on the reception was around my age, and not half bad to look at, so I turned on the charm.

"Hey! I'm Agent Osbourne, I'm here to have a look at the bodies of the victims that were killed by the… bear." I pulled my best flirty smile.

"Uh… Hi. Why are the feds interested in an animal attack?" he said, a little taken aback by the 23 year old 'Federal Officer' standing in front of him.

"Confidential Federal business." I questioned, angrily. He took a step back.

"Sorry Agent. This way." He turned and walked towards the back as I followed, he lead me to the room they were in and left, I pulled the first body, completely drained of blood, as were the others.

'Definitely Vamps.' I thought to myself.

I left the morgue and headed to a nearby bar, still in my fed suit may I add.

It was a quiet bar, only 2 other people in it, thankfully. I sat myself at one of the seats right at the bar. The man behind the bar spun round and looked a little shocked to see what looks to be a federal agent in his bar.

"What can I do for you?" He asked with a smile.

"Whiskey on the rocks please. I'm not on the clock" I laughed, he wasn't too hard on the eyes, longish black hair and piercing blue eyes. 'You're on a job!' I internally scolded myself.

"What is a fed doing in our little quiet town?" He questioned.

"Looking into the recent spate of murders that's been going on." I answered. I heard the door open behind me and the barman looked up.

"I was under the impression they were animal attacks but it must be something if there is three agents in town." I looked at him confused and followed his gaze to the two men that just walked in the door. One of them was a giant with shoulder length brown hair, he was gorgeous, don't get me wrong but he was nothing compared to the Greek God standing beside him. 'Holy good fuck.' I thought to myself. I looked him up and down and he seemed to have noticed as a grin appeared on his face. 'Cocky bastard. He knows he's gorgeous.' After having a good look at the two I realised we were dressed very similarly, which meant one of two things, they're either actual Agents or they're Hunters. Neither of which is a good thing...


End file.
